Jeu, Set et Match
by skylar-fr
Summary: House et Cuddy se cherchent constamment mais qui gagnera la partie ? une fanfiction de la série culte House M.D. Ship Huddy... traduction de Game, Set, Match écrit par ScarlettScribble que je remercie pour nous autoriser à la traduire.REVIEWS!
1. Que le Jeu Commence

_Salut tout le monde. C'est la première fanfic que je poste ici alors s'il vous plait soyez indulgents !C'est une traduction de Game, Set, Match écrit par ScarlettScribble. J'ai traduit les 7 premiers chapitres et les 7 autres ont été traduits par Soraa. On nous a demandé de traduire cette fic qui est connue dans le ship Huddy comme étant une référence. Et bien je dois dire que c'est extremement bien écrit et j'ai pris un réel plaisir à traduire cette fic. Sur ce je ne vais pas vous faire languir plus longtemps ! Et n'hésitez pas à poster des reviews pour me dire ce que vous en pensez ;) _

_Enjoy_

**Chapitre Un : Que Le Jeu Commence **

Tu penses à quelque chose pour me rendre malheureuse, je pense à quelque chose pour te rendre malheureux : c'est un jeu ! Et je vais gagner car je commence avec un avantage. Tu es déjà malheureux.

-Avec ses mots elle lança le challenge.-

_TBC ..._


	2. Quand les braises s'enflamment

_Voici le 2ème chapitre de cette traduction, qui montrera vraiment à quelle point cette fic est géniale, le chapitre 1 étant juste une introduction!_

_Et n'oubliez pas de reviews !!_

**Chapitre Deux : Les Braises S'enflamment**

Ses yeux rejoignirent les siens, elle a eu un petit sourire satisfait, balança ses boucles sombres sur son épaule qui tombèrent en cascade puis contempla et traversa la pièce, ses fesses se balançant ça et là avec cet espèce d'effet hypnotique qui ne pouvait se produire que quand il était fait par une femme voulant provoquer cet effet.

House quitta son état de transe lorsque Cuddy s'arrêta, il ne pouvait entendre ce qu'elle disait, mais il vu que Wilson essayait d'engager la conversation avec Cuddy ; elle le stoppa en quelques secondes, le rendant sans voix, puis continua de descendre le couloir avec une vitesse que House n'aurait pas crût possible dans des talons tels qu'elle en portait s'il ne l'avait pas vu de ses propres yeux.

Il quitta son bureau comme à chaque fois avec cette démarche irrégulière et essaya de voler Wilson, dont les yeux étaient toujours concentrés sur la fuite de Cuddy. Sa canne cependant, rendit le vol impossible.

La porte du bureau de Cuddy se ferma dans un grand bang, les yeux de Wilson se focalisèrent rapidement et il observa les alentours ; Son regard sablonneux trouva rapidement la cause du son caractéristique du bois dur cognant contre le sol. Il commença à s'approcher de House : " Tu éprouves quelque chose pour elle ? Les seules personnes qui sont capable de t'avoir … "

House se retourna rapidement, interrompant Wilson en plein milieu de sa phrase, "Non ! déclara-t-il il n'y a pas de ligne entre la haine et l'amour. Il y a en fait, la grande muraille de Chine avec des sentinelles armées postés tous les 20 mètres entre l'amour et la haine."

Après cette remarque cinglante, House se retourna et fonça à l'ascenseur, l'atteignant quelques minutes avant Wilson. Il regardait comment House tapa sur le bouton de fermeture des portes de l'ascenseur avec sa canne.

Wilson ralentit, admettant sa défaite, pendant que les portes se refermaient doucement. Dans le craquement juste avant que les portes de métal ne bloquent la vue de House, celui-ci pourrait jurer avoir vu un sourire narquois sur le visage de son ami et un léger mouvement de doigts comme pour dire au revoir

... (Dans l'ascenseur)…

House était appuyé contre les murs de l'ascenseur ; il fit éclater son comprimé dans sa bouche et soupira. Les mots de Wilson résonnaient dans son esprit pendant qu'il repensait à sa précédente dispute avec Cuddy.

Est-ce que l'amour et la haine était vraiment aussi éloigné que ce qu'il croyait au début, à chaque fois qu'il parlait avec Cuddy ces sentiment de feu, de frustration et occasionnellement de rage étaient toujours accompagnés d'une sensation inconnue, enfin peut-être pas inconnue mais une sensation que House avait choisi d'ignorer, elle n'était pas la bienvenue et indésirable, il a cru que cela était mort avec sa jambe mais avec cette vision des choses Cuddy rallumait cette étincelle avec cette flamme qu'elle allume à la chaque fois qu'ils se disputent et de plus, il l'admit, les plus brillantes braises semblaient se raviver.

_TBC ..._


	3. Conflits Internes

**Chapitre Trois : Conflits Internes**

Cuddy fit volte face et ferma la porte derrière elle. Elle allait rencontrer un donateur potentiel dans moins de 10 minutes et House l'avait déjà énervé au plus haut point. Mon Dieu que cet homme l'exaspérait. Elle ne le laissait jamais voir l'effet qu'il avait sur elle.

La colère, la frustration, comment sa tension monta à des niveaux incontrôlables, il n'est pas bon pour ma santé, pensa-t-elle. Une comparaison opposée à ce que devrait définitivement être un docteur, elle rit pensant qu'il voudrait probablement être celui qui rendrait une personne malade puis celui qui lui sauverait la vie. Cela doit être extrêmement dur de décider soit de remercier gracieusement cet homme ou bien de le frapper avec sa propre canne ! Avec cette pensée, Cuddy pensa que la deuxième solution paraissait vraiment très attrayante.

Elle ferma les yeux et se concentra : inspirer, expirer, inspirer, expirer, une fois le stress partit de ses muscles, elle se redressa, se recoiffa rapidement puis flâna calmement dans le hall.

Elle retournait vers son bureau, en s'arrêtant brièvement au bureau des infirmières quand elle remarqua une femme, la quarantaine, qui s'était perchée sur le bord d'une chaise de son bureau. Restant derrière un pilier, faisant semblant de vérifier quelques dossiers, elle observa comment cette femme dégagea de ses yeux ses cheveux blonds et lisses et, comment elle les enroula en chignon.

Il n'y avait clairement aucun dérangement dans son bureau. Cette femme ne parlait à personne et ses yeux étaient vitreux comme si elle était dans un monde à part.

House avait apparemment quitté les lieux. Merci mon Dieu !

Elle balaya la clinique du regard, juste au cas où. Une Cuddy exaspérée, un House voulant la rendre malheureuse et un donateur potentiel ayant actuellement la meilleure vue de l'hôpital pour voir n'importe quel incident à cet étage, c'était la recette pour un désastre !

Une fois que Cuddy se fût assurée que cet étage était sécurisé et le missile de House désamorcé, elle replaça les dossiers dans leurs casiers respectifs et s'avança lentement vers son bureau.

Les yeux de cette femme se focalisèrent sur Cuddy dès que celle-ci entra dans la pièce. Elle salua cette femme avec une rapide poignée de main et un sourire. 'Dr Cuddy ?' demanda la jeune femme, Cuddy approuva d'un signe de tête, ' S'il vous plaît, appelez moi Lisa, c'est un plaisir de vous rencontré, mademoiselle Faye'.

' Oh appelez moi Lindsay, comme tout le monde', Cuddy approuva de nouveau et incita Lindsay vers son divan.

Elle appela la réceptionniste et lui demanda de préparer du café pour leur invitée.

Le café était mauvais, la nouvelle réceptionniste était seulement là depuis une semaine et n'avait jamais maîtrisé la machine à café, l'ancienne était partie lorsque House avait décidé de lui faire une blague, elle n'était donc restée qu'un mois et sa prédécesseur 3 semaines, et celle encore d'avant … bref vous pouvez voir le scénario.

Elles parlèrent de l'hôpital, de ce qui pourrait être mis en place avec de nouvelles donations, une expansion de l'aile d'oncologie, un personnel infirmier supplémentaire, plus de docteurs aux blocs et à la clinique, peut-être même acheter un nouvel IRM puisque l'actuel était toujours surbooké et utilisé à sa capacité totale.

La messe était dite. Soit elle allait avoir un ou plusieurs patients vraiment mécontents, elle avait négligé de mentionner la colère qui serait provoqué, pas que l'hôpital ne soit pas capable de prendre des rendez-vous comme il fallait, mais que les rendez-vous soient volés par House ou un de ses sous-fifres pour LEUR patient.

Ce nouvel IRM signifierait qu'il n'y aurait nul besoin pour House de voler les places dans la file d'attente ou (s'il continuait à voler les rendez-vous des autres patients pour lui rendre la vie impossible, ce qui se rapprochait beaucoup du genre de House) cela lui donnerait l'opportunité de réarranger rapidement les rendez-vous des différents patients et de régler ça avec House de la manière qu'elle jugerait convenir au mieux sans avoir un patient à ses basques lui demandant de virer House.

Cuddy avait suggéré d'offrir au donateur potentiel un tour de l'hôpital et de ses équipements. Lindsay avait volontiers accepté et elles se promenaient à côté du département diagnostique, lorsque Lindsay s'arrêta à l'extérieur de la salle de conférence. 'Qui c'est ?'

'C'est tout le département diagnostique : Chase, Foreman et Cameron sont les internes en formation, sous les ordres du Docteur House ; c'est l'homme écrivant les symptômes au tableau' décrivit-elle. Apparemment Lindsay était troublée de voir qui était le Dr House.

'Il est plutôt sexy, n'est-ce pas ? 'Lindsay regardait à travers la glace, directement House.

'Qui ?' Cuddy devinait de qui il s'agissait mais elle avait besoin d'une confirmation, après tout sexy n'était pas un adjectif communément associé à House ; les plus utilisés n'étant pas si complémentaires.

'Le Docteur House', confirma-t-elle.

De fines lignes apparurent sur le front de Cuddy comme si elle fronçait les sourcils, ses yeux se plissèrent dans la concentration alors qu'elle se retournait vers House ; elle essayait de le voir à travers les yeux de cette femme ; le fait est qu'elle n'avait jamais fait l'expérience de la langue dure de House ou les rapides flash-back qui allaient avoir un effet néfaste sur la façon dont Linsday l'avait vu.

Ce qui signifiait que cela allait être fondé uniquement sur le physique. Sinon, Cuddy pensa que certains de ces autres mots moins flatteurs pourraient probablement entrés en jeu.

Son regard captura son grand visage allongé pendant que ses yeux voyageaient doucement plus haut, elle étudiait les contours de son visage et sa barbe de 3 jours ; cela donnait à House une apparence rude.

Le bord de sa bouche tressaillit lorsqu'elle réalisa combien son apparence reflétait son subconscient. Pendant ces dernières années, durant lesquelles il avait permis à sa dure personnalité de l'engloutir et recouvrir les restes de son ancien LUI, sa barbe avait grandit et avait permit de couvrir n'importe quelle émotion extérieure dans un peu de barbe couleur poivre et sel.

Elle resta fixée un peu plus longtemps ; pour des raisons inconnues elle était incapable de se détacher de son visage. Elle se permit de se perdre dans le bleu océan de ses yeux, des vagues d'émotion étrangères s'écrasant contre elle.

Dans son étonnement, son esprit divagua sans qu'elle ne contrôle ses pensées, 'oui elle pensait que House était canon'. Comme s'il avait entendu ses pensées, House releva la tête, ses yeux surprenament bleus accrochèrent son regard, déclenchant une sensation de suffocation qui n'était pas la bienvenue.

Elle fit inconsciemment un pas en arrière, se sentant décontenancée par la récente réflexion qu'elle s'était permis et qui s'était glissée dans son esprit si facilement, House, sexy ? Jamais ! C'était un narcissique emmerdeur de première et c'étaient les seuls mots qu'elle pourrait utiliser pour le décrire à partir de maintenant.

Ses yeux se tournèrent vers Lindsay et elle lui répondit : 'Je ne peux pas le voir de cette façon … Oh attendez ! Si je louche et tourne la tête de ce côté, je peux en quelque sorte voir ce que vous voulez dire'. Lindsay, imitant sa position, sourit, 'dure de tenir dans cette position', ricana-t-elle 'et vous pourriez recevoir quelques regards amusants en plus.' Cuddy avait déjà remarqué son sens de l'humour et répondait à ses blagues ; cette information la décontracta assez pour comprendre cette blague sans passée pour une idiote.

House avait regardé ce développement avec intérêt ; tandis que l'attention de Lindsay se reconcentrait sur l'intérieur de la salle de conférence, les yeux de House se tournèrent vers elle et il lui sourit. Cuddy ressentit une pointe de jalousie. Hein ? Elle se mit à paniquer, jalousie ? Non, confusion, enfin, il ne sourit jamais à personne, laisse normalement seuls les donateurs potentiels ; son but est de la rendre malheureuse, pas de l'aider.

Cependant, il me rend malheureuse, pensa-t-elle, puisqu'il donne à quelqu'un d'autre le sourire que j'aimerai pouvoir recevoir… Cuddy hocha la tête pour déloger cette pensée et l'a forcé à sortir de son esprit, son visage resta passif et dépourvue d'émotion pendant toute cette introspection et elle se tourna simplement vers Lindsay, replaça un sourire sur ses lèvres et lui demanda si elle souhaitait se rendre au département d'oncologie. Lindsay approuva par un signe de tête et après un dernier regard vers House, commença à marcher.

Cuddy lui emboita le pas assez bruyamment, le bruit de ses talons faisant écho sur le sol de l'hôpital. Elle ralentit, et risqua un rapide coup d'œil par-dessus son épaule ; House s'était retourné vers ses subalternes et avait repris son diagnostique différentiel, elle sentit la déception, qu'il ne la regarde pas partir, parcourir tout son corps. Cependant, elle pourrait avoir juré que pendant les dernières secondes, lorsqu'elle tourna de nouveau sa tête, cette fois-ci dans le sens de la marche, une paire d'yeux bleus océans dériva jusqu'à ces yeux, venant se poser sur sa retraite pendant qu'elle conduisait Lindsay vers l'oncologie.

_TBC..._


	4. L'impact de Cette Invitation

_La suite. Merci pour ceux qui ont postés des reviews les autres pensez-y svp ;) enjoy ! _

**Chapitre Quatre : L'impact de cette invitation**

Le tour du département d'oncologie se déroula sans incidents, Cuddy et Lindsay allaient tourner au bout du couloir lorsqu'elles entrèrent en collision avec un Wilson plutôt énervé ; les dossiers volèrent et se dispersèrent dans tout le hall.

'Oh mon Dieu ! Je suis désolée' murmura Lindsay se penchant pour ramasser et essayer de rassembler les documents au sol.

'Ne vous inquiétez pas, ça va allez.' Se penchant à son tour pour l'aider.

Cuddy regardait la scène avec du recul, elle comprit, grâce à l'apparence désordonné de Wilson, et se mit à scanner les alentours à la recherche de l'infirmière responsable de l'état de Wilson. Ses yeux se stoppèrent sur une grande mais légèrement ronde jeune blonde, dont le visage se renfrogna lorsque ses yeux se posèrent sur Lindsay, donnant à Cuddy la confirmation de ce qu'elle supposait déjà.

Cuddy sourit, l'infirmière prenait manifestement Lindsay, pour une rivale … mais elle le devrait aussi ; Lindsay était épatante, elle avait un visage fin mais plantureux, des cheveux blonds détachés, que Cuddy avait trouvé magnifique, plus tôt dans la journée, ils lui donnaient un air innocent mais ces surprenants yeux verts étaient transperçants, le nombre d'expressions que l'ont pouvaient y lire étaient immenses et son sourire était assez beau pour rendre Cuddy sans voix , sans parler de n'importe quel homme !

House a pensé qu'elle était magnifique, se dit-elle.

La sensation de jalousie était revenue, accompagné de papillons qui volaient dans tout son estomac alors que House revenait une fois encore dans ses pensées. Elle laissa ses yeux observer rapidement Lindsay, Non ! Ce n'était pas le type de House, se rassura-t-elle, avant permettre à ses yeux de se reposer encore une fois sur l'infirmière qui ne donnait même plus l'illusion d'être indifférente à ce qui était en train de se passer sur le sol du hall. Elle lança un regard furieux, ses mains venant se poser sur ses hanches.

Cuddy se demandait si elle allait venir vers eux et faire quelque chose de spectaculaire. Ses yeux se levèrent vers ceux de Cuddy, dont les sourcils se soulevèrent de façon interrogative. Quand elle réalisa que sa boss l'avait observé avec attention pendant toute cette période, elle rougit de son manque de discrétion, prit un dossier et se hâta en direction de la clinique.

Cuddy retenu un rire tandis qu'elle leva les yeux au ciel et secoua sa tête d'exaspération, il n'apprendra donc jamais. Elle reprit ses esprits et se retourna vers la scène se déroulant sur le sol du PPTH et regarda juste à temps pour voir se cogner les mains de Wilson et de Lindsay pendant qu'ils voulaient tous les deux saisir la dernière feuille.

'Désolée' dit Lindsay encore une fois.

'Sérieusement, tout va bien.' Répondit Wilson avec un sourire. Lindsay le regarda et lui rendit son sourire. Oh, oh ! pensa Cuddy, ça va lui faire perdre tous ses moyens. Et elle avait raison, Wilson ne sût plus quoi dire, il resta juste fixé sur Lindsay, qui rit et replaça une mèche de cheveux derrière son oreille.

Durant toute cette scène, elle avait été décoiffée, ses cheveux s'étaient emmêlées et lui tombaient devant les yeux. 'Laissez-moi vous aider ' Cuddy dit cela assez fort pour faire sortir Wilson de sa transe, elle se baissa et ramassa la dernière feuille de papier, la rendant à Wilson, qui n'avait toujours pas réussit à décrocher son regard de Lindsay.

'Lindsay Faye, je vous présente le chef du département d'Oncologie le Dr James Wilson' ?

'C'est un plaisir de vous rencontrez' dit Wilson lui présentant sa main,

'De même' lui répondit Lindsay toujours en souriant, elle serra la main de Wilson et la secoua rapidement. Cuddy remarqua que Wilson n'avait pas l'air de vouloir lui rendre.

'Hum' hésita-t-il, 'les membres du département diagnostique sortent prendre un verre ce soir'

On y est, pensa Cuddy.

'Et je me demandais si vous accepteriez de vous joindre à nous, c'est juste pour fêter la sortie d'un des patients de House. Ils ont réussi à trouver in extremis, le bon diagnostique… avec mon aide bien sur.'

Cuddy se mit à rire, intérieurement évidemment.

'J'aimerai beaucoup' répondit-elle, 'Est-ce que Lisa sera là également ?'

'Elle est évidemment la bienvenue, mais elle est trop occupée à chaque fois.'

'Allez Lisa, tu dois venir !' l'implora Lindsay.

'Et bien, Wilson a raison, je suis la plupart du temps ici à remplir de la paperasse' son côté professionnel était toujours présent, toujours pour obtenir des donations mais Cuddy était pratiquement sûre que la donation était d'ores et déjà acquise, Lindsay semblait emballer par le PPTH et, vu la tournure que prenaient les événements, et les coups d'œil du personnel masculin, ils l'étaient aussi.

'Mais je ferais une exception pour cette fois.' Même si c'était juste pour venir et surveiller Wilson et s'assurer que celui-ci se comporterait bien, pensa-t-elle. Et aussi House car après tout il sera également là.

Cuddy hocha la tête; House semblait hanter pour toujours ses pensées aujourd'hui, pourquoi se souciait-elle de savoir s'il allait être là ce soir ou non; ou s'il allait s'intéresser à Lindsay.

Elle avait essayé de se rassurer pendant toute la dernière demi-heure que Lindsay n'était pas le genre de House mais sans résultat, elle se sentait toujours menacée.

Elle soupira intérieurement, il y avait forcément une explication à tous les sentiments qu'elle éprouvait et cela n'avait rien avoir avec une quelconque attraction envers cet homme qui, à ce moment précis, mettait tout en œuvre pour lui rendre la vie impossible.

Pas vraiment les bases de la meilleure relation au monde : disputes, affrontements et haine clairement exposée, bien que intérieurement elle n'était pas vraiment sûre de ce qu'elle ressentait. Et elle se dit qu'elle trouverait bien une raison assez rapidement, que ce soit la vérité ou, une qu'elle se serait fabriquée pour se sentir mieux elle ne savait pas et n'en avait franchement rien à faire, si cela la faisait se sentir mieux et mettaient ces sentiments bizarres de côté, c'est tout ce qui lui importait !

'Super' dit Lindsay ' Quelle heure ?'

' Nous nous retrouvons à 6 heures dans le hall.'

'Génial, alors on se voit tout à l'heure'.

'Ok, ciao' elle agita la main en le regardant partir.

Cuddy pencha son épaule et murmura ' Vous êtes attirée par tout mon personnel ? … Vous lancez quelques perches ça et là, voyant ce que ça donne, mais il faut que vous sachiez que le Docteur House et le Docteur Wilson sont meilleurs amis.'

Lindsay s'étonna ' Vous pensez qu'il y en a un qui est intéressé ?'

Cuddy ouvrit les yeux en grand ' Sérieusement ?! D'après la réaction que vous venez de susciter je dirais, oui, au moins un des deux est intéressé' et j'espère que c'est le seul pensa-t-elle silencieusement. 'Maintenant, revenons à la donation, voudriez-vous retourner à mon bureau et approfondir ce sujet ? '

Lindsey ri 'je crois que la donation est clairement à vous, j'adore cette hôpital, les départements sont fantastiques ' et murmura-t-elle ' devenir un donateur me donnera une très bonne raison de revenir…'

Un mauvais pressentiment s'était à présent installer dans l'estomac de Cuddy, elle n'était pas sûre de vouloir que Lindsay vienne de façon régulière au PPTH.

Elle hocha la tête, histoire de déloger toutes ses émotions indésirables, elle appréciait Lindsay et elle n'allait pas permettre à tous ses sentiments étrangers de l'amener sur cette voie, elle pourrait avoir à faire à une amie dorénavant, même si cette amie était une possible concurrente, elle voulait jouer le jeu élégamment et ferait tout pour que Wilson soit le premier dans les choix de Lindsay.

Après tout, même si elle n'était pas sûre à propos de House, elle ne voulait pas le perdre maintenant qu'il était venu à elle, maintenant qu'il voulait qu'ils se comprennent.

Elles s'approchaient du bureau de Cuddy quand Lindsay interrompît les pensées de Cuddy.

'Alors, où va-t-on maintenant ?'

'Pardon ? Je croyais que vous avez dit que la donation était une affaire conclue'.

Lindsay lui adressa un large sourire ' J'ai effectivement dit cela, la prochaine étape n'a pas à être obligatoirement dans l'enceinte de cette hôpital. Vous partez tôt ce soir de toute façon, donc qu'est-ce que quelques heures sup' vont changer ? Elle s'arrêta.

'Pas grand-chose' accorda Cuddy, le sourire de Lindsay s'agrandit ' Super ! Vous et moi, on va allez faire du shopping'

Cuddy lui retourna un grand sourire et répondit d'un air narquois ' Tu as une mauvaise influence sur moi', elle alla dans son bureau, attrapa son sac à main sur son bureau qu'elle glissa le long de son épaule : 'Ta voiture ou la mienne ?'

_TBC..._

PPTH : Princeton Plasboro Teaching Hospital En France, ça donnerait Centre Hospitalier Universitaire(CHU) Plasboro de Princeton

je trouve que ça ne ressemble pas trop à Wilson de se vanter mais vu que ce n'est pas ma fic …

Vu qu'en anglais, il n'y a pas de vouvoiement c'est dur de savoir quand switcher entre les 2 et j'ai pensé que c'était le bon moment … Désolé si ça vous choque …


	5. Messages Mitigés

_Voila la suite merci pour vos reviews et ceux qui m'ont ajoutés en alerte story ;) enjoy_

**Chapitre Cinq : Messages mitigés**

3 heures plus tard, Cuddy et Lindsay s'écroulèrent sur le canapé de son bureau, des sacs pleins le sol.

'Ouf … ' souffla Cuddy

'Je suis cassée' dit Lindsay 'Je ne crois pas que avoir dépensé autant d'argent de toute ma vie, il vaudrait mieux que ça vaille le coup !'

Cuddy ouvrit les yeux et la regarda de côté, 'ooooh, qui t'essaye d'impressionner ? 'elle avait demandé cela très clairement, espérant que l'exaspération sous-jacente ne s'était pas entendue dans sa voix.

'Personne en particulier', grimaça Lindsay.

'Tu es une très mauvaise menteuse, ton sourire malicieux t'a trahi, allez c'est qui ?' pas House, priait silencieusement Cuddy.

'Je n'arrive pas à décider, les deux sont très attirants'

Oh… mon… Dieu… pensa Cuddy, 'tous les deux ? de qui tu parles ?'

Lindsey ri 'A ton avis ? House et Wilson … ou devrais-je dire Greg et James.'

Cuddy crut que son estomac lâchait ' Wilson est une meilleure prise', elle frissonna, ce n'était pas vraiment très convainquant.

Lindsay la regarda, croisant ses jambes avant de dire' Est-ce qu'il te plait ?'

'Qui ?' demanda Cuddy, sa voix trembla dans la panique.

'Wilson ? Tu peux le garder si tu veux, apparemment House est un challenge, ce qui, à ce moment, m'attire beaucoup plus.

Merde ! Manifestement, c'était plus convainquant qu'elle l'avait cru, 'Non c'est bon', bredouilla Cuddy ' tu as le champ libre, je ne voudrais pas te barrer la route.'

Lindsay se redressa de sur le divan, ' Non je ne voudrais pas faire ça. Il est à toi. Je te vois à 6 heures ce soir, ok ? Elle se leva, la salua en traversant la pièce, se retourna avant de fermer la porte ' Oh et met la robe rouge, il va perdre la tête en te voyant'.

Sa tête n'est pas celle que je veux faire tourner. Elle s'enfonça un peu plus dans son canapé et soupira, ' Crétine'.

…………………………

House sortit rapidement de la salle d'examen, lançant le dossier de son dernier patient sur le bureau des infirmières. Il mit le bazar dans la paperasse de l'une d'entre elles, elle leva le 

regard vers lui avec un air renfrogné mais choisit finalement de ne rien dire. Elle leva prudemment la pile, remit les dossiers et plaça le sien au dessus des autres.

'5 heures House part ' il regarda les infirmières regarder l'horloge par-dessus son épaule, (4h45) il la regarda et avec un sourire charmeur lui dit ' C'est bon', ses lèvres se serrèrent mais House s'enfuit avant qu'elle n'ait eu le temps de l'engueuler. Dans sa hâte il ouvrit rapidement les portes de la clinique et faillit bousculer Wilson.

'Wow, c'est quoi l'urgence ?'

' Il y a General Hospital dans 5 minutes, je n'ai toujours pas mangé et il faut que je me rende dans la chambre du comateux avant la fin du générique. A moins que tu ne sois sur le point d'y aller toi aussi et que tu regardes le début, comme ça tu me raconterais ce qu'il s'est passé ?'

'Hum, je crois pas non ! Je ne veux pas subir les foudres de Cuddy.'

'Pas sans les menottes et le fouet, hein ? Enfin bon, on s'en fout vu que Cuddy n'est pas là' répondit House 'Je me suis débrouillé pour échapper à mes consult', en ne faisant que 1 heure ! Je l'ai vu quitter l'hôpital tout à l'heure avec cette femme blonde.'

'Lindsay ?' Les yeux de Wilson s'éclairèrent brièvement, avant qu'il n'essaye de garder une fois de plus une expression normale sur son visage, n'importe qui n'aurait rien remarqué, mais House, malheureusement, n'était pas n'importe qui.

'Ooooh ! Wilson a une petite copine, Wilson a une petite copine,' se mit-il à cantonner

'Arrête-ça, arrête-ça …' murmura-t-il pendant que ces yeux arpentaient les environs, priant pour qu'il n'y est personne.

'Qu'est-ce qu'il t'arrive Jimmy ? Inquiet que quelqu'un comprenne que tu as flashé sur mademoiselle Faye, alors que je suis sûr que la plupart des gens sont déjà au courant ! Tu n'as jamais été le meilleur en ce qui concerne la discrétion, tu l'as probablement déjà invitée à un rencard.'

'Ah oui, en parlant de ça'

'Oh mon dieu, tu as… je ne peux pas laisser le petit Jimmy tout seul une minute hein'

'Non ! Enfin, je veux dire, non pour le rencard pas pour l'histoire du petit Jimmy'

' Donc il est petit ?'

'Quoi ?! Oh laisse tomber' il leva les yeux au ciel en signe d'exaspération, ' J'essayais de te dire que j'avais invité Lindsay à venir nous rejoindre au bar ce soir.'

'Super, je vais pouvoir évaluer la nouvelle madame Wilson ; voir si elle est plus prometteuse que la dernière.'

Wilson tressaillit, 'Ecoute, j'ai juste donner un coup de main à Cuddy. Lindsay est un donateur potentiel et j'ai pensé que ça pourrait faire bien ; après tout nous avons besoin du plus d'argent possible depuis que tu as merdé avec Vogler.'

'Tu ne cesseras jamais avec ça, hein ?' il se retourna et commença à boitiller vers l'ascenseur.

'J'ai aussi invité Cuddy.' Murmura Wilson pendant que House s'en allait.

House se raidit, un frisson le parcourut. Il fut heureux qu'il n'y ait eut personne pour voir l'expression de son visage, qui, par des gens le connaissant bien, aurait été pris pour de la joie.

Il tourna la tête pour se débarrasser de cette expression.

Une fois que le froncement de sourcils fut fermement installé sur son visage, il se tourna complètement vers Wilson, qui se recula rapidement d'un mètre en arrière.

'C'était quoi ça Jimmy ?'

'J'ai pas pu faire autrement, elle était juste côté de Lindsay quand je l'ai invité et elle m'a supplié'

'Oh je parie que tu as aimé ça !'

'Que Cuddy vienne' continua-t-il, ignorant la remarque de House, tellement paniqué pour même entendre ce qu'il venait de dire. 'Je t'offrirai un verre et je te ferais une heure de tes consultations.'

'Ok ! Mais tu m'offres 2 verres et tu fais 3 heures de consult' et je serais peut-être capable de ne pas te frapper avec ma canne.'

'Ca marche', les épaules de Wilson s'affaissèrent et le soulagement remplaça la panique.

' Je ne veux rien avoir à faire avec elle, donc c'est ton boulot de la tenir éloignée de moi, si ce n'est pas le cas, je ne serais pas responsable de ce que je dirai', ou ferais pensait-il, surtout si elle est juste à côté de moi.

' On se voit à 6 heures alors ?'

'Ouai' répondit House se dirigeant vers l'ascenseur, s'accordant un sourire seulement lorsque les portes se refermèrent et qu'il fut seul.

…………………………

Après avoir ajouté une dernière touche de blush, Cuddy enfila sa robe, passa ses mains sur celle-ci pour enlever les plis. Sa robe était faite en soie ; elle épousait parfaitement ses formes et s'arrêtait juste au-dessus de ses genoux, toute la beauté de cette robe résidait dans son col en V, qui était échancré juste comme il fallait.

Elle finit de se préparer en mettant un collier en argent, (un petit pendentif en diamant, s'arrêtant entre ses seins) et glissa ses pieds dans ses chaussures, que House appelait " ses chaussures de pétasse ".

Le souvenir de cela ramena le sourire sur ses lèvres pendant qu'elle s'observait dans le miroir, simple mais sexy : parfait. Elle regarda sa montre, 5h45 ; elle flâna dans la maison, attrapa son sac à main et ses clés de voiture puis sortit.

…………………………

Se garant sur le parking de l'hôpital, elle tourna la clé et le moteur se coupa. Elle se pencha pour atteindre son sac, sortit de la voiture et marcha vers le hall de l'hôpital pour rejoindre le reste du groupe.

…………………………

House était avachit sur un fauteuil de cuir, ses yeux concentrés sur la porte d'entrée du PPTH. Le reste du groupe était réunit. Cameron, Chase et Foreman se trouvaient dans le coin du hall et discutaient de leur dernier cas.

Lindsay et Wilson étaient assis à sa droite et parlaient des nouveautés et améliorations qu'apportera la donation pour le département d'oncologie.

Cuddy fût la dernière à arriver, le bruit de ses talons l'alerta qu'elle allait entrer. Il se releva dans son siège et la regarda pousser les portes d'entrée, et entrer dans le PPTH, sa robe épousait ses formes de la plus affriolante des façons et si les autres n'avaient pas été là, il lui aurait enlevé sa robe et lui aurait fait l'amour ici et maintenant.

Ses yeux suivirent le pendentif, qui était actuellement enfoui à l'endroit précis où House aurait aimé avoir sa tête.

Il releva la tête et vit Cuddy le regarder avec une expression qui était un mélange d'amusement et de désir. Non, pas de désir, il avait dû mal lire, il la regarda de nouveau mais elle avait tournée la tête et était dans les bras de Lindsay.

Il se leva de son siège, 'Bon alors, on va où ?'

Cameron se tourna, 'Je pensais qu'on pourrait essayer le nouveau bar qui vient juste d'ouvrir en ville, ça s'appelle le Molokos, c'est un bar à Vodka.

'Hum, ça promet', grogna House en se dirigeant vers le parking. Il ouvrit les portes avec sa canne et enfourcha sa moto. Les autres lui emboitèrent le pas, c'est Cameron qui conduisait.

Cependant, il n'y avait que 4 places dans la voiture et ils étaient 5, Cuddy arriva la dernière et trouva une voiture pleine. Elle se tourna vers House ' Je suis censé faire quoi ?'

House fit un sourire narquois, et montra sa moto d'un signe de tête.

' C'est une blague, hors de question, je ne peux pas monter la dessus.'

'Pourquoi pas ?'

'J'ai pas de casque.'

'Je vous prête le mien', il lui lança le sien, qu'elle réussit à attraper du bout des doigts avant qu'il n'atterrisse par terre, 'Vous n'avez pas vraiment le choix.'

'Rrrr, s'écria-t-elle 'Pourquoi moi ?'

'Tout ne tourne pas autour de vous Cuddy, maintenant montez, vous faites attendre les autres, et plus vous restez là à vous plaindre et moins il reste de temps pour boire.'

Cuddy remonta un peu sa robe, essaya de garder le peu de dignité qu'il lui restait et enfourcha la moto. Elle mit son casque, qui était heureusement à sa taille.

Elle hésita puis tint House par les hanches.

House attrapa ses mains et les fit encercler plus fermement sa taille,'Accrochez-vous bien fermement, car autant que j'aimerai vous perdre à l'arrière de cet engin, je pense que d'autres auraient peut-être quelque chose à dire.' Il la sentit resserrer son étreinte. ' Et ne chahuter pas quand je conduis, ce n'est pas prudent.'

…………………………

Il se remit dans le sens de la marche, tourna la clé. Le moteur démarra, ce qui créa une vibration entre les cuisses de Cuddy, elle dût serrer les dents pour essayer de garder le contrôle sur cette irrésistible envie qui se propagea en elle.

La combinaison de sa proximité avec House et de la pulsation de la moto rendait le voyage presque insoutenable alors qu'il n'avait même pas commencé.

House fit signe à Cameron, qui après un coup d'œil à Cuddy sortit du parking.

Cuddy passa sa tête au dessus de l'épaule de House, 'Ce trajet a intérêt d'être bien'.

Elle se tût, lorsque House rabattit sa visière, embraya et accéléra pour rattraper Cameron. Elle resserra son étreinte et ferma les yeux pour s'empêcher de crier.

…………………………

Il sentit que ses cuisses se resserrent autour de son corps et dû bouger la tête pour empêcher son cerveau de penser à ça. Tentant de contrôler les pensées qui traversaient son esprit, douche froide, mon père, ses efforts furent vains lorsque son sang se dirigea abondamment et rapidement vers le bas de son corps, son désir s'empara de son ventre et il pouvait sentir lui-même l'élévation, Wilson à poil, il frissonna à cette pensée, ça marcha un peu trop bien.

Le vent passait entre ses cheveux ; les mains de Cuddy étaient très proches de son aine, un peu trop près, en prenant de grandes bouffées d'air il essayait de se débarrasser de l'image de Cuddy en train de la branler ; en bougeant un peu, il réussit à ce que ses mains remontent un peu plus haut.

Se concentrant sur la route, il vit juste à temps Cameron tourner à gauche et s'infiltra dans la voie pour tourner à son tour.

Il manqua de justesse une voiture et pourrait jurer avoir entendu quelqu'un crier pendant que la moto se couchait dans le virage. Il suivit la route et gara finalement la moto à côté de la voiture de Cameron.

La voiture était vide ; ils devaient déjà être à l'intérieur. Descendant de la moto, il se tourna pour regarder Cuddy se précipiter pour descendre de la moto. Elle avait perdu l'équilibre et commençait à tomber vers l'avant. House réussit à la rattraper avant que sa tête ne vienne se fracturer dans le béton. Elle arracha son casque, le rendit à House qui avait les mains tendues et partit furieuse en direction du bar, sans dire un mot.

…………………………

Elle poussa brutalement la porte d'entrée. Elle n'était pas contente, sa gorge était endolorie à force de crier à plein poumon quand House prenait les virages comme dans une course, ne redressant la moto qu'à quelques centimètres de leurs genoux. Ses genoux tremblaient toujours à cause des vibrations de la moto, elle ne voulait pas admettre que se sentir contre House pendant toute la durée du voyage avait peut-être quelque chose à voir avec ces tremblements. Elle scanna le bar des yeux, tout en inspirant à fond.

Elle localisa le groupe à une table dans un coin bondé et s'y rendit lentement. Cameron leva la tête, Cuddy pourrait jurer avoir vu de la jalousie dans ses yeux, mais cela disparut aussi vite que c'était apparu, elle l'avait peut-être imaginé.

Elle s'installa pendant que Wilson et Lindsay ramenaient les boissons.

'J'ai pris un cocktail maison et je t'ordonne de prendre une vodka tonic,' dit Lindsay avec un sourire.

'Merci' répondit Cuddy, qui s'empara du verre et le descendit cul-sec.

'Ca va ?' lui demanda Lindsay, s'asseyant de l'autre côté de la table sur la banquette juste à côté de Wilson.

'Oui comment c'est passé la journée' rit Wilson mais il devint rapidement silencieux devant ce silence de mort.

'A ce point ?'dit-il, 'Je devrais vous offrir un verre mais je suis au milieu et je dérangerais tout le monde, désolé', ajouta-t-il honteusement.

Il fut sauvé de sa tirade qui était sur le point de désespérer Cuddy un peu plus, par l'arrivée de House. Il se tourna rapidement et Lindsay fit de même pour lui laisser une place à ses côtés.

Elle lui sourit quand il s'assit à côté d'elle. Cuddy tenta de maitriser la colère qui montait en elle pendant qu'elle observait ce qui se déroulait juste sous ses yeux, mais elle fut un peu réconfortée lorsque House ne répondit à son sourire. Il s'assit seulement à côté d'elle, prit son verre et but une grande gorgée. 'Ah ! c'est beaucoup mieux !', s'exclama-t-il.

…………………………

Quelques verres plus tard, Cuddy avait un peu glissé sur sa chaise et regardait la table où ils étaient tous en train de discuter, Wilson avec Cameron, Foreman et Chase, et Lindsay était en ce moment entrain de parler avec animation avec House.

Elle permit à ses yeux de se balader et d'observer House. Il avait son jeans habituel qu'il avait accompagné d'une chemise bleue, il n'avait pas mis de tee-shirt en dessous, bien que les boutons de sa chemise aient été ouverts et laissaient apparaitre quelques poils sombres, sa 

veste de cuir reposait sur le dos d'une chaise, et ses cheveux étaient tout ébouriffés après leur trajet, bien que, pour être honnête, il ne semblait pas différent de d'habitude.

Elle baissa les yeux et remarqua que son verre était vide. Elle commença à se lever de son siège ' C'est ma tournée, qui veut quoi ?' Chacun énonça sa commande et Cuddy les enregistrait mentalement se frayant un chemin vers le comptoir. Elle s'assit sur un tabouret, se penchant un peu en avant, histoire d'attirer l'attention du barman, cependant ses mouvements attirèrent l'œil du jeune homme assis à côté d'elle.

Il tendit la main pour se présenter, Cuddy la serra volontiers, elle était peut-être un peu bourrée mais elle n'avait pas perdu ses manières, 'Mark King', dit-il en souriant.

'Lisa Cuddy' répondit-elle.

'Vous êtes venu avec qui ?', elle pencha la tête en direction de leur table 'Juste des gens du boulot, et vous ?'

'Personne en particulier, je suis juste passé boire un verre.'

'Qu'est ce tu veux, ma chérie ?' demanda le barman.

Cuddy passa sa commande et fouilla dans son sac à la recherche de monnaie 'Laissez moi payer' dit Mark, 'Juste pour vous remerciez de m'avoir offert l'opportunité de parler à une si belle femme.'

Oh mon Dieu, pensa Cuddy, la pire conversation de comptoir qu'elle avait jamais eu, mais qui était-elle pour refuser une tournée. 'Merci', elle se tourna sur son tabouret, ' Heureuse de vous avoir parlé', elle s'empara de quelques verres, Wilson apparut derrière son épaule pour l'aider à porter les verres et ils reprirent le chemin de leur table.

Ils y en avaient trop pour qu'elle et Wilson ne les ramènent en un trajet, elle déposa donc ceux qu'elle avait dans les mains, se retourna et allait repartir dans l'autre sens quand elle croisa Mark, leurs verres à la main. Il s'adressa au groupe 'Puis-je m'asseoir ?'

…………………………

House regarda le nouvel arrivant avec dédain, il les avait observé durant leur conversation au bar, à l'insu de Cuddy et n'était pas content qu'ils offrent les consommations.

Il voulait évidemment boire, et il n'avait pas besoin d'aimer celui qui payait, après tout il n'était pas celui que Mark voulait voir dans son lit.

'Et bien, je n'y vois pas d'inconvénients' dit-il 'mais je ne suis pas seul à cette table'. Il dit cela en appuyant son regard sur Cuddy et un silence gênant s'installa. Mark se sentit mal à l'aise.

'Bien sur que vous pouvez' dit Lindsay lançant une grimace vers House pour le faire bouger. Lisa soupira et contourna la table. Elle déplaça la veste de House du dos de la chaise pour que Mark puisse s'asseoir, ce qui révéla un peu plus de son décolleté. Les yeux de House zoomèrent immédiatement dessus. Elle le regarda, suivit son regard, secoua la tête et s'accorda un léger et court rire quand elle vit où il regardait. Elle retourna à sa place et lança sa veste sur le bord de la banquette. Elle hocha la tête une fois de plus et avec un sourire 

suppliant se tourna vers Chase et essaya de se plonger dans la conversation qu'il avait avec Cameron.

Mark n'était pas du tout satisfait de la place que l'on lui avait attribué ; Il observa longuement Lisa qui était retournée à sa place initiale, c'est-à-dire à l'opposée de lui, et ne montrait aucune intention de bouger. House glissa le long de la banquette pour lui laisser de la place; il n'était certes pas heureux d'être assis à côté de Mark mais si c'était la seule façon de le tenir éloigné de Cuddy alors il pourrait supporter la douleur.

'Ici,' Wilson s'était dépêché 'laissez moi là,' il s'était assis avant Mark, en agissant comme une barrière improvisée entre les deux. House ri intérieurement; fiez-vous à Wilson pour être un chevalier en armure brillante; il ne voulait pas infliger sa nature narcissique à quiconque n'étant pas de l'hôpital et qui avaient de possibles chances de coucher avec leur boss.

Mark s'assit sur le bord de son siège et commença à engager la conversation avec le reste du groupe.

Bon, ok pensa House, elle a un soupirant, 2 personnes peuvent jouer ce petit jeu.

House se tourna vers Lindsay, 'Alors comment vous y êtes vous prise pour convaincre notre boss de prendre son après-midi pour aller faire du shopping ?'

Lindsay se tourna à son tour vers lui avec étonnement 'Comment savez-vous ça ?'

'Je vous ait vu partir lorsque je partais, hum entrait dans une salle de consultation' dit-il légèrement paniqué de sa bourde mais heureusement Lindsay n'avait rien remarqué, il n'avait pas besoin que sa petite après-midi soit reportée à la reine des abeilles du PPTH ce soir.

'Vous nous regardiez, hein ?'

'Je ne pouvais arrêter de vous regarder', dit-il avec des étincelles dans les yeux.

'Ah vraiment ?' il avait parlé haut et fort, Lindsay s'était tournée complètement vers lui cette fois, balançant ses cheveux blonds par-dessus ces épaules.

Les yeux de House se tournèrent rapidement vers Lisa et revinrent aussi vite à leurs positions initiales, Lindsay remarqua ce regard et ce qu'elle vit fit sa gorge se serrer.

Les yeux de Cuddy voyageaient de House à Lindsay, ses yeux étaient teintés de jalousie et son visage se crispa. Lindsay réalisa à travers le langage corporel de Cuddy et ne put arrêter de regarder son visage.

…………………………

Cuddy les regardait ensemble, des vagues de jalousie l'envahissaient, elle était incapable d'arrêter de les regarder qu'importe combien elle essayait.

Lindsay était stupéfiante ce soir, ses cheveux bonds, lisses avec quelques mèches ondulées, tombant en cascade sur ses épaules, elle portait un haut rose assez court, qu'elle avait 

accompagné d'une mini-jupe noire serrée et de bottes noires. Elle avait en sorte que ces jambes paraissent longues et fines et avait fini par une légère touche de maquillage, pas trop pour ne pas faire pot de peinture, mais un minimum quand même pour sortir de l'ordinaire.

Elle se permit de remonter jusqu'à sa tête et tomba sur deux yeux la fixant, depuis combien de temps la regardait-elle ? Cuddy paniqua pendant qu'elle essayait de se représenter sa propre tête à ce moment précis, ce qui était une mine renfrognée ! Elle se reprit rapidement et cacha ces sentiments sous cette figure qu'on ne pouvait qualifier que de menteuse.

Elle ne savait pas si elle avait réussi à paraitre détacher ou pas car à ce moment, Lindsay détourna les yeux de Cuddy et retourna à sa conversation avec House.

Cuddy continua de regarder et pourrait jurer avoir vu Lindsay se décaler un peu de côté de House, de sorte à ce que son corps ne paraisse pas réellement ouvert à des propositions mais peut-être que l'esprit de Cuddy imaginait ce qu'elle souhaitait voir et lisait trop le langage corporel.

Elle regardait pendant que Lindsay se redressa pour se lever et s'excusa pour aller aux toilettes.

'Qu'est ce que tu en penses Cuddy ?'

Elle fut sortit de ses pensées par la voix de Wilson flottant dans son esprit.

'Hum ? A propos de quoi ?'

'La peine capitale, on était entrain de discuter de cela à cause du patient de House qui vient récemment d'être libéré et a maintenant une chance d'être excusé pour ses crimes alors qu'il devait être exécuté, tu te rappelles ?'

'Ah oui, je ne sais pas, qu'est ce que tu en penses ?' dit-elle en lui renvoyant sa question.

Elle fut petit-à-petit embarqué dans ce débat avec Wilson qui énonçait les bons et mauvais côtés de la peine capitale.

…………………………

Ils débâtirent pendant environ 10 minutes lorsque Lindsay revint des toilettes.

'Décales toi' dit-elle à Lisa, qui se décala vers la gauche pour lui laisser de la place.

'Et si tu as la mauvaise personne ?' demanda-t-elle à Wilson à l'autre bout de la table pour poursuivre ce débat.

'Ils s'assurent d'avoir la bonne, qu'ils n'y aient aucun autre suspect possible et que les preuves sont indiscutables.'

'Oui mais ils peuvent toujours se tromper.'

'De nos jours, avec toutes nos technologies, cela arrive vraiment rarement. S'il donne un délai d'un an, juste au cas où des preuves nouvelles seraient découvertes, ils seraient absolument sûrs de leur verdict et appliqueraient les conséquences qui s'en suivraient. Enfin, s'ils sont coupables, ils le méritent, non ?

'Oui, je suppose' hocha-t-elle.

'De quoi vous parlez ?' s'écria Mark à l'autre bout de la table s'adressant à Cuddy.

Wilson se tourna et commença à l'informer de leur débat, Cuddy se tassa le plus possible.

Elle sentit Lindsay lui murmurer quelque chose à l'oreille et entendit une pause de quelques secondes avant une longue respiration.

'Tu l'aimes bien, n'est-ce-pas ?'

'Qui ?' demanda Cuddy, la confusion envahit son esprit, 'Wilson ?'

'Non … House.'

Cuddy se tourna et la regarda en face, espérant que la panique interne qui l'envahissait ne se reflétait pas dans son expression 'Ca va, bien qu'il m'embête la plupart du temps.'

'Non' dit-elle 'je veux dire tu l'aimes bien, bien'

Cuddy rit ; à l'intérieur d'elle-même cela lui sembla nerveux mais heureusement Lindsay ne releva pas, 'qu'est ce qui te fait penser une telle chose ?'

'Et bien, le fait que lorsque je lui parlais tu m'as fixé et ton regard était si froid que tu m'as presque gelé le cœur !'

Elle avait donc bien vu, 'je pensais juste au boulot, si je t'ai fixé et - '

Elle la coupa, 'Quoi, à propos du travail ?'

'Hummm - '

'Tu vois, tu ne peux pas me donner de réponses.'

'Donne-moi une chance.'

'Non ! Parce que tu vas te mentir et essayer de m'enfumer avec ce mensonge et ça ne marchera pas. Je sais ce que j'ai vu.'

'Tu étais convaincue que Wilson me plaisait tout à l'heure.'

'C'était seulement parce que tu avais dit que c'était une meilleure prise, au début je pensais que c'était ta vraie opinion mais maintenant je réalise que c'était simplement pour m'éloigner de House.'

'Non, je - ' Cuddy n'arrivait pas à trouver ses mots. Elle était piégée et n'avait pas d'échappatoire.

Lindsay lui sourit, 'C'est bon, ne t'inquiètes pas, la dernière chose que je veuille faire est de marcher sur tes plates-bandes en te piquant ton homme, ce n'est pas ce que les amis font, n'est-ce-pas ? En plus, je ne crois pas qu'il soit intéressé.'

Cuddy sentit un élan d'espoir la parcourir, 'mais il te draguait tout à l'heure.'

Lindsay se tourna légèrement, 'si je ne m'y connaissais pas, je dirai qu'il était entrain de te rendre jalouse.'

Après cela, elle se leva, fit le tour de la table et s'assit à côté de Mark, et se joignit à la conversation qu'il partageait avec Wilson.

Cuddy repensait à ce que Lindsay lui avait dit, son secret était maintenant découvert. Bien qu'elle n'ait pas confirmé les suspicions de Lindsay ; mais elle l'avait plus ou moins confirmé par sa réponse. C'était bien le moment de ne pas trouver ces mots !

Est-ce que House pourrait réellement être intéressé ? Lindsay avait dit que selon elle il essayait de la rendre jalouse, mais c'était seulement son avis et elle avait très bien pu dire cela pour l'encourager, après tout elle s'était définie comme son amie.

Cuddy sentit un flux de joie grâce à cette information ; c'était bien d'être considérée comme l'amie de quelqu'un ; ça ne lui était pas arrivé depuis un certain temps.

Ses pensées retournèrent au sujet précédent, je ne peux pas plaire à House, il passe toute sa journée à m'éviter, ou se débrouille pour me mettre en pétard. Il est malpoli quand il me parle et on s'engueule constamment ; il aime peut-être ces engueulades autant que je les aime secrètement.

Il est toujours sur mon chemin et défie mon autorité tout le temps, mais c'est plus une démonstration du fait que j'ai besoin que mon autorité soit vérifiée, et pas son attirance ou son manque d'attirance d'ailleurs.

Ses actes peuvent être interprétés de la façon qui me convient le mieux. Elle hocha la tête pour elle-même, elle était confuse et embrouillée !

_TBC..._

_Voila une suite un peu plus longue j'espère qu'elle vous plaira ;) et n'hésitez pas à me dire ce que vous en pensez (vous savez le petit bouton review en bas à gauche ;) )_

Submit Review Report Possible Abuse Add Story to Favorites Add Story to Story Alert Add Author to Favorites Add Author to Author Alert Add Story to C2 Archive 


	6. Une Rencontre Plutôt Proche

**Chapitre Six : Une rencontre plutôt proche**

Son regard se balada rapidement sur Mark ; il était assez fort, des cheveux brushingués, et un look d'étudiant, il devait avoir aux alentour de 25 ans. Cuddy n'était pas attirée par les playboys, du moins, il l'espérait.

House restait silencieux ; ressentait un certain amusement et plaisir à observer le nouvel arrivant. Cependant quand les yeux de Mark se tournèrent vers Cuddy, il ressentit la nervosité et la colère monter en lui.

Essayant de contenir ses émotions, il continuait d'essayer de se rassurer, une fois de plus, que Mark n'était définitivement pas le type de Cuddy, avec ces couleurs flashy de ses cheveux à ses doigts de pieds qui étaient coincés dans des tongs tel un surfeur. Cependant, ses yeux se déplaçaient inconsciemment vers elle tout en douceur.

Cuddy jouait avec sa touillette, les yeux dans le vague, regardant l'alcool tourné dans son verre à chaque agitation, la lumière reflétait ses yeux. Elle ne semblait pas du tout intéressée par la conversation, elle n'était apparemment pas sur la même planète qu'eux à ce moment précis.

OK ! pensa-t-il, définitivement pas intéressée. Le sentiment de mal être persistait dans le fond de son estomac, il se sentait possessif et avait besoin de le montrer à ce nouvel arrivant qui regardait sa proie constamment. Une étincelle apparut dans ses yeux, ce qui ne signifiait qu'une chose : l'élaboration d'un plan.

Il bougea légèrement, se leva, regarda la foule autour de lui et dit alors 'Désolé, il faut que j'aille faire pipi', Mark choqué d'entendre une telle expression, observa les réactions des autres personnes du groupe mais tout ce qu'ils faisaient c'était se déplacer afin de faciliter le passage à House, ne semblant pas s'offusquer de cette remarque. Cuddy, sur le bord de son siège, se leva pour le laisser passer. House se tourna face à elle, s'approchant délibérément plus que nécessaire.

Ce plan consistait à accrocher le regard de Mark tel lors d'un challenge, mais pendant qu'il pivotait pour regarder à l'autre bout de la tableil eut le souffle coupé. Sa tête se refixa immédiatement devant lui.

Il pouvait sentir sa poitrine s'élever, son souffle léger. Il baissa les yeux et s'arrêta sur sa bouche, pendant que la langue de Cuddy caressait ses lèvres doucement, qui les laissèrent humidifiées et douces. Son regard remonta dans le sien, il pourrait parier avoir senti son cœur accélérer. Elle détourna les yeux et regarda par-dessus son épaule. Il tourna doucement la tête, et commença à tourner son corps, mais son bassin vint percuter le sien alors que le bord de la table le forçait à s'avancer encore plus. Retenant un gémissement House regarda tout le monde.

Les garçons avaient permis à tout ce qui se passait de ne pas être remarqué, ils étaient toujours dans leur conversation. Lindsay, celle que Cuddy venait de regarder, était à présent retournée au débat qui faisait rage entre Wilson, Chase et Foreman.

Les deux seules personnes qui étaient toujours fixés sur eux étaient Mark, ses yeux voyageaient de House à Cuddy et étaient emplis de questions impossibles à poser, et Cameron dont les yeux seraient entrain de bruler des trous à l'arrière de la tête de House si elle le pouvait. Ceci la fit penser, Mon Dieu ! Si Mark était son type d'hommes, tous mes problèmes seraient réglés. House les regarda tour à tour puis retourna vers Cuddy qui était entrain de se reculer d'un pas, augmentant la distance les séparant, ' Vous y allez ou pas ?'

House hocha la tête ; s'écartant de la table et faisant le tour du bar, il commença à prendre de grandes inspirations pour ralentir son rythme cardiaque.

…………………………

Cuddy regardait House s'éloigner. Ses mains étaient moites et elle avait la tête qui tournait.

Elle mit ça sur le compte de l'alcool, s'excusa et dit qu'elle se rendait aux toilettes. Apparemment le mélange de Vodka et Tonic ne lui réussissait pas ce soir.

…………………………

Cameron la regarda partir jusqu'à ce qu'elle soit hors de son champ de vision. Elle soupira et retourna à sa conversation se tortillant les mains toutes les 5 minutes et fixant l'autre côté du bar.

…………………………

Cuddy était bloquée devant l'entrée des toilettes, les filles à gauche, les hommes à droite. Elle n'arrivait pas à se décider. Soit elle confrontait House ou elle retournait à la table. Bon, se dit-elle, je n'ai jamais été de ceux qui laissent aller les choses.

L'alcool avait agi et l'avait rendu plus déterminée à essayer de comprendre le comportement de House. En ayant déterminé que le hall des toilettes était vide, elle mit ses mains sur la poignée de la porte des hommes et appuya.

House regardait dans le miroir pendant qu'une fine coulée d'eau fraiche caressait ses mains, qu'ils frottaient avec du savon.

Il se remémorait ce qui venait juste d'arriver, il analysait cela de toutes les façons possibles, était-il sûr qu'il avait entendu ce qu'il pensait et que Cuddy avait réagi de cette façon ou était-ce, l'influence de l'alcool qui avait produit ce langage corporel ?

Après tout, ça n'avait pas duré un long moment.

Un bang sourd se fit entendre dans la pièce et fit sortirent House de ses pensées. Il choisit de l'ignorer pensant qu'il ne s'agissait qu'un homme ivre dans les toilettes qui avait autant d'habilité pour marcher que pour pisser.

Il regarda pendant que la dernière goutte d'eau sortit du robinet et releva les mains et la tête, se retrouvant face à face à des yeux bleus océans le regardant à travers le miroir. Seulement, ce n'était pas ses yeux. Ceux-là étaient accompagnés d'une fine bouche et de petites lignes émergents de _son_ front.

_Elle !_ House se retourna pour fixer Cuddy. En une seconde le flash du choc fut remplacé par son expression impassible habituelle. Il se tourna pour se sécher les mains et parla le dos tourné.

'Ne faites pas une tête pareille Calinette, vous allez avoir des rides, ou disons plus que vous n'en avez déjà…'

(Il la vit frémir légèrement à ce vieux et rare surnom mais elle resta silencieuse.)

' Bien que la diversion marche bien', il se retourna et s'accorda le droit de poser ses yeux sur sa poitrine, il sourit 'les hommes ne sont pas prêts de vous regarder dans les yeux, pas vrai ?'

Il continuait de la fixer.

'Oookkay', il continua, 'je peux comprendre pourquoi vous avez pu confondre mais ici c'est les toilettes des hommes et si on se fit à ce que l'on voit, vous n'êtes définitivement pas un homme.'(long silence). Il restait là, se tenant maladroitement sur sa canne ; son souffle étant le seul bruit entre eux.

…………………………

Cameron était assise à la table. Ils étaient partis depuis une éternité ; ses yeux scrutèrent l'heure puis retournèrent se poser sur le groupe. Chase lança de l'autre côté de la table 'Cameron, ca va ? T'as l'air inquiète.'

'Ouai' répondit-elle 'Je m'inquiète juste pour Cuddy, je ferais mieux d'y aller et m'assurer qu'elle va bien'. Après ça, elle se leva de la banquette et se fraya un chemin jusqu'aux toilettes mais au plus profond de son cœur elle savait qu'elle ne souciait pas de Cuddy mais pour celui qu'elle voulait.

…………………………

'Pourquoi avez-vous fait ça ?'

C'était la première chose qu'elle dit après avoir passé 10 minutes à le fixer. Sa voix était rauque dans cette grande pièce.

'Faire quoi ?' répondit-il.

'Ne faites pas l'idiot, House, ça ne vous va pas, vous savez exactement de quoi je parle.'

'Ohhh la rencontre plutôt proche lorsque j'essayais de me lever de mon siège, qu'est-ce que je peux dire Calinette(encore un frémissement). Je suis un infirme, j'avais besoin de quelqu'un pour m'appuyer sans quoi j'aurai perdu l'équilibre et je serais tombé. Vous n'allez pas en vouloir à un infirme de se servir de vous pour se rattraper ; En plus, si je mettais réellement écrouler et vous aurais entrainé avec moi, vous auriez eu une excellente raison de me crier dessus.' Il sourit et s'autorisa de nouveau un regard appuyé sur son décolleté. 'Pourquoi ça vous intéresse ?' il releva le regard rapidement et le fixa dans le sien.

Elle recula, prenant garde au répercutions de cette question 'ce n'est pas le cas' répondit-elle rapidement, un peu trop durement.

'Alors, pourquoi avoir demandé ?' il la regarda un moment, le silence s'installa entre eux. Cuddy était là, tel en pause, ses yeux fixaient le sol, puis elle secoua la tête, souffla un 'oubliez ça' et tourna les talons.

'Ne pensez pas partir si facilement, vous posez 20 questions et moi je n'en aie pas eu, vous ne jouez pas fair-play. Il s'étendit pour prendre son bras mais elle esquiva tellement vite qu'il ne put pas avoir une bonne prise, l'élan le fit s'écrouler en avant, percutant Cuddy, et les amenèrent à s'écraser contre le sol…

'Vous voyez' dit-il dans un souffle pendant que son visage était actuellement nicher dans le décolleté de Cuddy, 'brillante raison de vous énerver !'

Il releva la tête et s'appuya un peu plus sur elle, il sentit sa poitrine contre lui.

Cuddy sentit la colère monter et le frappa dans le dos, le repoussant avec toute la force qu'elle avait, il roula sur le côté atterrissant finalement sur le sol ; elle lutta pour se lever et se repeigna.

'Offff, il y aurait-il une chance que vous aidiez un pauvre infirme à se relever, après tout vous l'avez poussé par terre et l'avez fait suffoquer avec votre-'

'Ne poussez pas House' dit-elle pendant qu'elle lui tendit le bras et le releva brutalement.

Elle lui tendit sa canne et ouvrit brutalement la porte ; juste avant qu'elle parte elle lança un regard vers le miroir, puis se tourna vers House, tenant toujours la porte et dit dans un long soupir, qui résonna un peu trop fort, 'et ne nous avisez pas de parler de ça à qui que ce soit, sinon vous auriez un extra de 6 heures de clinique' elle s'empressa ensuite de sortir de la pièce et laissa la porte claquer derrière elle.

Ca valait carrément le coup, pensait House pendant qu'il restait là, avec ces sentiments, légèrement étourdi. Secouant sa tête, il appuya sur la poignée et ouvrit la porte de nouveau.

Un jeune homme était planté là avec un regard totalement choqué, regardant Cuddy s'éloigné vers le comptoir. Ses yeux revinrent se fixer sur la porte, définitivement celle des hommes, puis finalement sur House.

House brossa son tee-shirt de sa main légèrement comme pour enlever les plis. Il commença à se déplacer en direction du bar. Pendant qu'il passait devant le jeune homme, il se retourna et dit avec une grimace 'qu'est ce que je peux, c'est une tigresse'. Il continua alors d'avancer, laissant le jeune sur le cul.

House, actuellement entrain d'élaborer sa prochaine étape de son plan, n'avait pas remarqué la jeune femme avec une longue et lisse chevelure cachée dans l'ombre, sinon 6h de clinique ? Cuddy une tigresse ? ces mots tournaient dans sa tête et Cameron observait tandis que House trouvait un chemin dans la foule. Elle s'avança à son tour avec le cœur lourd et des flammes dans les yeux.

_TBC ..._

_ N'oubliez pas les reviews please _


	7. 15 vs Amour

_Salut tout le monde, voila la suite de cette fic. J'espère qu'elle vous plaira autant que les précédentes, si ce n'est plus ;)_

_N'hésitez pas à me dire ce que vous en pensez._

**Chapitre Sept : 15 / l'amour**

House regardait Cuddy s'assoir à sa place. Il s'avança lentement vers la table, et remarqua que Cuddy le regardait avancer d'un œil. Le groupe commençait de se décaler afin de permettre à House de retrouver son ancienne place.

'Oh ne vous dérangez pas, je vais juste m'assoir au bout.'

Ses yeux brillaient pendant qu'il s'assit sur le bord et se servit de son corps et de sa canne pour faire bouger Cuddy vers la gauche. Il s'approcha vraiment très près et sa jambe vint effleurer la sienne. Il pouvait sentir la chaleur irradiée de sa peau nue à travers son jeans. Il la vit essayer de s'écarter plus loin mais il n'y avait plus de place où elle aurait pu s'échapper, personne ne remarqua sa lutte pour tenir House à distance. Elle n'avait plus d'autre choix que de se détendre et de laisser la jambe de House sur la sienne.

House sourit ; depuis cet angle, il avait une fabuleuse vue du dos nu de la robe de Cuddy. Il atteignit son verre et releva la tête pour que Mark puisse le voir avec Cuddy.

Quand les yeux de Mark vinrent se poser sur lui, il se rapprocha volontairement de Cuddy et rayonna ; la tête de Mark se tourna rapidement vers le reste du groupe, essayant d'être captivé par la conversation, alors que House pouvait voir ses yeux se déplacer partout à toute vitesse.

Il le mettait clairement mal à l'aise.

Cuddy se tourna, sa peau était en feu au contact de House. Elle frissonna quand il se rapprocha encore et eut la chair de poule alors qu'un frisson parcourut sa colonne vertébrale. Sa main entoura son collier, faisant glisser ses doigts sur la chaine. Pendant que ces doigts parcouraient son cou et le haut de sa poitrine, elle sentit une barbe la piquer.

Elle tressaillit, ferma les yeux essayant de garder le contrôle sur ses sens ; son esprit se mit alors à vagabonder. Ses doigts caressaient sa gorge, imaginant House y laisser la trace de ses baisers ; est-ce que sa bouche serait douce ou rude, laissant des morsures sur ses traces ?

Elle déglutit ; le souvenir d'elle s'écrouler et être prise sous le corps d'House sur le sol des toilettes enflamma son esprit. Qu'est ce qui se serait passé si elle ne l'avait pas forcer à bouger ? L'aurait-il prise sur le champ ? Pas le plus romantique mais elle n'aurait pas pu retenir les vagues de désir envahir son corps, étouffant la moindre pensée rationnelle.

Une chaude respiration chatouilla son oreille, ce qui la fit libérer un petit gémissement du fond de sa gorge.

'Pourquoi j'ai l'impression que vous n'êtes pas intéressée par la conversation ?'

Sentant ses joues sur le point de rougir lorsque la voix de House envahit ses pensées, elle soupira. L'ignorant, elle ouvrit les yeux et releva la tête vers l'autre côté de la pièce. Se retournant vers lui, elle prit une grande bouffée d'oxygène et se concentra sur la conversation.

Il l'observait depuis un petit moment et sourit lorsqu'il la vit pencher sa tête en arrière et détendre ses muscles, ainsi que s'enfoncer dans le siège. L'alcool était manifestement entrain d'agir. Une série d'expressions traversa sa figure. Son regard se posa sur sa main toujours sur sa poitrine. Il l'observait tout en descendant très lentement sur sa gorge, il voulait la toucher, la gouter, autoriser ses lèvres à suivre le chemin des mains de Cuddy. Penché près d'elle, sa respiration chaude souffla près de son oreille. Il aurait parié avoir entendu un petit gémissement sortir de ses lèvres mais pensa qu'il entendait des voix. House approcha sa bouche de son oreille une fois encore et murmura, 'Pourquoi j'ai l'impression que vous n'êtes pas intéressée par la conversation ?'

L'entendant soupirer tellement doucement, il se recula et l'observa, un soupçon apparu alors sur son visage. A quoi avait-elle pensé ? Il sentit de nouveau la jalousie monter en lui, et essaya de réfréner le besoin de démolir la personne qui occupait actuellement les pensées de Cuddy.

Ses yeux s'ouvrirent pendant qu'elle retrouvait une position assise. Ne prenant pas garde à sa réplique, elle se retourna simplement vers la gauche, essayant de saisir le sujet de la conversation.

Il s'assit donc confortablement dans son siège et détailla la table. Il fronça les sourcils, il manquait quelqu'un. Qui était-ce ? Chase et Foreman étaient toujours là à côté de Mark… malheureusement. Wilson et Lindsay étaient entrain de discuter calmement à la table en face de lui. Elle souriait, et de manière désinvolte entrait dans l'espace de Wilson. Wilson était tellement pris dans sa conversation, qu'il n'avait pas remarqué qu'House l'observait. Lindsay, cependant, releva les yeux. En voyant le regard de House, elle sourit de plus belle et lui fit un clin d'œil discret avant de retourner à sa conversation.

Elle riait à gorge déployée, ses cheveux blonds rayonnaient avec les lumières. House regardait Wilson chercher ses mots alors que ses yeux se baladaient le long du corps de Lindsay, la déshabillant du regard. Souriant pour lui-même, il regarda ailleurs et balaya une fois de plus la salle. Puis, il tilta. Cameron ?

'Où est-elle ?' La voix de House résonna et interrompit les conversations.

Il posait cette question, plus pour assouvir sa propre curiosité plutôt qu'autre chose. Il y avait une petite chance qu'elle soit partie et rentrée chez elle et qu'il puisse mener à bien son plan sans avoir un couteau métaphoriquement appuyé sur sa gorge à chaque fois qu'il regardait Cuddy.

Ses espérances furent réduites à néant lorsqu'il entendit sa voix à sa droite, 'Décalez-vous'.

House leva la tête et vit Cameron le regarder d'en haut, il l'observait tandis que ses yeux à elle, étaient fixés sur Cuddy qui était maintenant entrain de bavarder avec Chase, si seulement les regards pouvaient tuer, se dit-elle.

'Où est ce qu'elle est ?' demanda Chase

'Qui ?' dit Cuddy pour démarrer encore une fois la conversation.

'Cameron'.

'Pourquoi, ça fait combien de temps qu'elle est partie ?'

'Environ 20 minutes. Elle est partie presque après vous. Elle a dit qu'elle voulait voir si vous alliez bien, mais apparemment vous ne savez rien de tout ça.' Chase tortilla sa tête d'incompréhension.

'En fait, je n'ai pas été réellement été aux toilettes, c'est pour ça qu'elle ne m'a pas trouvé.'

Il la regarda, 'Oh ? Où avez-vous été ?'

Préparée à cette question, Cuddy décida de couvrir ses traces, 'hum, je suis juste allé dehors prendre un peu d'air frais, je ne me sentais pas très bien, et je pensais que ça aiderait. Bien que House et elle n'eurent rien fait de mal, elle ne pouvait pas s'empêcher de se sentir un peu coupable, en plus, elle dans les toilettes des hommes avec House pendant un long moment ne paraitrait pas bien net.

'Alors, où a-t-elle été ?'

'Je n'en ai aucune idée' Cuddy se retourna juste au moment où Cameron la fixait, avec un regard froid et impassible. Fronçant les sourcils, elle se retourna vers Chase, qui parlait maintenant à Foreman. Elle secoua la tête, essayant de se débarrasser de l'image des yeux de Cameron, qui lui avait gelé l'esprit.

House n'avait pas bougé, Cameron s'assit donc sur le petit coin qui restait de libre au bord de la banquette, se serrant contre House. Il n'aimait pas l'invasion de son espace personnel et donna un coup de coude dans les côtes de Cuddy pour la faire bouger. Elle sauta et lança un regard méchant à House. Son expression changea rapidement du choc lorsqu'elle vit Cameron et House si proches, en joie lorsqu'elle comprit à quel point House était mal à l'aise avec Cameron si proche de lui.

Elle ne bougea que d'un petit peu, fit une grimace à House, puis retourna à sa conversation. House utilisa ce petit peu à son avantage et se rapprocha d'elle aussi près que possible, ce n'était pas nécessaire d'essayer d'approcher encore plus pour avoir une excellente vue, mais pour s'écarter de Cameron.

Il regarda par-dessus son épaule, il pouvait la voir sourire, elle appréciait apparemment son inconfort. Il murmura dans un souffle 'Décalez-vous plus à gauche.'

Cuddy n'avait même pas regardé dans sa direction, mais il sut qu'elle avait entendu, son menton s'éleva pour contempler, il attendit. 'Non'.

'Cuddle Kins, je sais que vous aimez sentir mon corps ridiculement près du votre et je ne critique absolument pas la vue que j'ai d'ici mais vous ne voulez pas que les enfants se fassent des idées, n'est-ce-pas ? Alors, déplacez-vous !'

Cette fois, Cuddy le regarda, son expression était un mélange d'exaspération et d'amusement.

'La seule idée que les enfants pour se faire', murmura-t-elle en retour, 'serait ce qu'il se passe entre vous et Cameron, vu l'aspect de la situation : elle est partie aussi longtemps que nous environ et je ne pense pas qu'ils croient que je serai assez stupide pour aller quelque part avec vous. En plus, je sais gérer les rumeurs et je vous laisserai apprécier la vue si c'est pour ensuite vous voir dans l'inconfort le plus complet en ayant Cameron si près de vous. Après tout, je vous l'ai dit, c'est un jeu vous essayez de m'ennuyer, j'essaie de vous embêter et il faut que je le dise en ce moment,' elle sourit, 'je suis entrain de gagner'.

_TBC ..._


	8. Les mauvais esprits se rencontrent

_Coucou tout le monde je suis vraiment désolé pour le manque d'update. J'avais complètement oublié cette fic :S. Toute la fin de cette fic n'a pas été traduit par moi mais si vous avez des suggestions ou autres n'hésitez pas ^^ Les prochaines updates devraient être prochainement puisque nous avons fini de traduire cette fic._

_J'espère que vous aimerez cette suite et laissez une petite review en partant :)  
_

**Chapitre 8 : Les mauvais esprits se rencontrent. **

Lindsey les regardait depuis un moment maintenant. Wilson était parti chercher d'autres boissons, la laissant seule. Elle s'était remise au fond de son siège, posant prudemment son verre devant elle afin de ne pas être surprise en train de les observer.  
Elle vit la tête de Lisa se remettre droite sur ses épaules et regarder avec intérêts les yeux de House occupés à suivre le mouvement de ses doigts… Il avait l'air désireux.  
Lindsey remarqua vite les joues de Lisa rougirent alors que House la sortait de ses pensés ; mais elle haussa les sourcils, confuse quand Lisa ne lui prêta même pas attention… qu'a-t-il pût dire ?  
Une main sur son épaule la déconcentra et elle leva les yeux vers Wilson qui lui déposa son verre sur la table. Elle se releva légèrement pour lui permettre de passer, « Dieu qu'il est beau ». Il souleva son verre, quand il passa, évitant ainsi toute forme de collision de celui-ci avec son corps ; le mouvement eût pour conséquence de soulever sa chemise de la ligne de sa taille exposant une peau dorée et douce. Sa main se posa sur sa hanche au moment où il s'asseyait à ses côtés, lui provocant un frisson. Elle se rassit au fond de son siège ; ils étaient maintenant plus près qu'avant.  
'Tu vas bien ?' lui demanda t-il  
'Ouais, juste un léger mal de tête' bien qu'elle suspectait que ça n'avait rien à voir avec le vin. 'Toi ?'  
'Bien, je n'ai pas trop bu, juste une agréable sensation de flottement… Tu réalises qu'il va nous regarder, n'est ce pas ?  
'Qui ?'  
'House, il va analyser ça, tous tes faits et gestes. As-tu déjà eu le droit à certains de ces commentaires un peu bruts ?' dit-il avec un sourire rusé.  
'Non, en fait il a été plutôt sympa'  
Wilson parut surpris 'peut être t'apprécie t'il.'  
'Non je ne pense pas', elle sourit relevant sa tête pour croiser les yeux de House. Elle lui fit un clin d'œil puis retourna son regard vers Wilson qui l'observait.  
'Pourquoi penses tu que tu ne l'intéresses pas ?'  
'Sans raison'  
'Oh, allez, dis moi pourquoi ?'  
'Bon, je ne voulais rien dire, mais je pense qu'il est après toi' dit elle restant neutre, refusant de laisser passé quoi que se soit, 'après tout il t'a regardé pendant les 15 dernières minutes'. Elle ne pouvait plus tenir, le regard de Wilson était sans prix, ses yeux noisettes étaient grand ouvert sous le choc, la bouche béate.  
Il bégaya 'heu…humm...Heu ?'  
Lindsey ne put plus résister et elle laissa son rire éclater, ses mains entourant ses côtes pour se contrôler, afin de ne pas trop attirer l'attention. Se calmant elle essuyât les larmes de ses yeux :  
'Désolé, je ne pouvais pas résister. Cette tête que tu as fait, ça n'a pas de prix'.  
'C'était méchant' dit Wilson en faisant la moue.  
' Oh bébé, je suis désolé', elle permit à son index de taper sa joue dans un geste ludique, 'maintenant surmonte ça'.

Son doigt était doux quand il caressa sa joue, un sourire se forma sur ses lèvres. Dieu qu'elle était belle. La moindre touche était une torture de plaisir.  
'Maintenant surmonte ça'.  
Un petit rire s'échappa de ses lèvres quand il sourit, secouant la tête d'un côté à l'autre. Il l'a regarda à nouveau, pour voir que son attention avait été attiré ailleurs. Il prit son temps et se permit de laisser flotter son regard sur ses traits. Ses cheveux étaient coincés derrière ses oreilles, et de petits rayons venaient caresser son visage. La lumière qui se reflétait dans ses yeux leur donnaient un éclat qui lui donné un air malicieux. Wilson trouvait cela séduisant.

'Ou est elle ?'  
Retirant ses yeux de son corps, Wilson retourna son attention vers House, mais en cours de route ses yeux s'arrêtèrent en coin pour voir Cameron marcher vers leur table.  
'Elle arrive'  
Wilson rit sous cape quand il vit l'espoir de House rapidement remplacé par la panique quand elle s'installa à côté de lui. Il tressaillit quand House donna un coup de coude dans les côtes de Cuddy, essayant de la faire bouger : 'bonne façon d'obtenir de quelqu'un ce que tu veux House, commence en lui faisant mal' pensa t-il. De façon assez certaine Cuddy fronça les sourcils par-dessus son épaule, une fois fait elle bougea d'à peine 50 centimètres et sourit d'un air satisfait avant de retourner à la conversation, le disconfort de House étant pour elle une grande joie.  
'Elle joue un jeu dangereux' murmura Wilson d'un ton bas.  
Lindsey se pencha vers lui, 'Quoi ?'  
' Elle vient juste de défier House en ne suivant pas ses désirs… et comme House nous l'a dit à de nombreuses reprises, il est compétitif par nature, elle devrait le savoir'.  
Ils échangèrent un regard complice puis ils se retournèrent vers la lutte du duo juste à temps pour voir un mélange d'émotion et d'ombres apparaître sur le visage de Cuddy.  
Elle se pencha pour chuchoter quelque chose : Wilson ne réussit pas à savoir ce que c'était, mais peu importe quand elle revint à sa place un sourire s'affichait sur son visage.  
Il soupira, pourquoi avait-il l'impression que House allait éloigné se sourire bien trop tôt.  
Sirotant une longue gorgée de son verre, il s'installa dans son siège pour voir le spectacle.

Les yeux de House se plissèrent 'est-ce un défi Cuddles Kins ? Je n'ai jamais pensé que vous aviez ça en vous, osé me défier. Alors, laissons la bataille des sexes commencer, je vais chercher à vous rendre la vie aussi difficile et misérable que possible pour la bénédiction du genre mâle et pour prouver que les hommes sont vraiment l'espèce dominante'.  
Cuddy grogna ' pour le bien du genre mâle, d'habitude tout ce que vous faites est pour vous et vous seul, je vais commencer à croire que vous vous ramollissez'  
Cuddy ne le regardait pas mais il pouvait voir son sourire au coin de ses yeux. Il la regardait porter son verre à ses lèvres, le timing était juste parfait, il se pencha vers elle, juste quand elle allait prendre une gorgée et il posa sa main à l'intérieur de sa cuisse, et lui susurra :  
'Oh non, là tout de suite, je suis aussi dur qu'il est possible de l'être'.  
Ça avait marché comme un charme. Cuddy s'étouffa et pulvérisa sa gorgée de vin sur Mark, l'éclaboussant et tachant sa chemise blanche d'un profond rouge… Un petit bonus, pensa House. Souriant, il se félicita en regardant Mark essayé d'essuyer les gouttes sur son visage.

L'expression de Foreman et Chase était un mélange de choc et d'amusement. Ils n'avaient aucune idée de ce qui avait causé une telle réaction chez Cuddy, elle n'avait même pas l'air d'écouter leur conversation, et même si elle l'avait fait il n'avait rien dit qui puisse expliquer une réaction pareille.  
Leurs regards interrogateurs basculèrent vers Cameron qui regardait l'échange entre House et Cuddy avec intérêt. Bien qu'elle ne savait pas se qu'ils s'étaient dit, elle savait que House avait été le déclencheur de l'explosion de Cuddy. Elle vit Chase regarder vers elle et fit juste un mouvement de tête vers House pour lui designer le coupable.

House regardait Cuddy, son visage contenant une expression d'horreur total, elle bégaya :  
'Oh…Oh hum… je suis tellement désolé Mark, je…je' que pouvait elle dire, que House avait murmuré un commentaire inapproprié à ses oreille, ou pire un commentaire qui était correct jusqu'à ce que son esprit le change en quelques chose de cochon.  
' Je me suis étouffée' finit elle 'ce n'est pas passé par le bon chemin' elle offrit un faible sourire à Mark. ' Tenez,' dit elle en sortant un bout de tissus de son sac 'vous pouvez utilisez ça'.  
Mark grogna un bref 'merci' puis il essaya de se nettoyer du mieux qu'il pouvait.  
'Peut être devriez vous aller aux toilettes et vous nettoyer' dit Lindsey 'vous pourrez utiliser le séchoir…'  
House remarqua que ses lèvres se tordaient sur le côté alors qu'elle combattait un sourire. Mark acquiesça et se leva pour aller vers les toilettes.  
Satisfait de lui-même, House s'enfonça dans son siège près des oreilles de Cuddy et avec un sourire décontracté, il murmura « 15 partout ».

_TBC ..._


End file.
